Rose Among The Thorns
by The Emotaku
Summary: Ruby has always considered herself a scythe master, nearly nobody compares. When rumors spread around Beacon about a scythe user that could be better than even Ruby, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Life changing matters.
1. Chapter 1

To say Ruby Rose was curious would be an understatement. She's always getting in trouble due to her curiosity. It's only natural that when she heard rumors about a scythe user about as good or better than her, the cloaked girl would investigate.

With a sigh, Ruby admitted "This is gonna be hard"

The young girl didn't have much to go off of, only a description and a nickname. He wears a pure black jacket with the hood always up and is called the Grimm Reaper, apparently he has more Grimm kills than most Hunters and Huntresses. Ruby just HAD to fight him. Right now the red cloaked girl was running around the campus of Beacon, trying to find the Grimm Reaper. It took Ruby only fifteen minutes with her speed to find the rumored huntsman in training taking a nap in a tree. Ruby thought of ways to wake him up but ultimately went with the warriors approach. With a swing of her scythe the tree branch the man was napping on broke, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Fuck" the Grimm Reaper swore in pain.

" me" Ruby demanded

"No" he said emotionlessly

"Come onnnnnnnn" the red clad girl pleaded

"No"

"But-"

"No" he repeated

Ruby needed this or she was going to go crazy.

"I'll make it interesting" she offered

The Grimm Reaper was very intrigued.

"How?" He asked

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says" Ruby said hiding the suddenness of the idea, she just really wanted to fight this guy.

"Fine" Grimm gave in.

Grimm silently walked to the sparring room while Ruby excitedly talked to herself. Grimm found this slightly amusing. It reminded him a bit of someone he is very very close to. Now the two scythe users stood across from each other on the sparring floor. Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose from it's box form while Grimm Reaper took out the little shotgun that he kept in his pocket. The little gun quickly shot out three bars from the back, turning it into a bo staff. With a press of a button on the opposite end from the shotgun side, a large curved blade shot out, turning the staff into a scythe. The screen behind them read Grimm Reaper vs Ruby Rose, Ruby wondered what his real name was as the fight started.

Ruby was going full out from the start and launched at Grimm with her speed and to Ruby's surprise her blow was met with the blade of his scythe. Both Grimm and Ruby were using their semblances to go faster. They swung their scythes and met with a flurry of blows before they shot at each other, both taking the hit and getting sent back by the other's guns. Grimm's semblance was taking it's toll on him so he had to stop, now going slower than Ruby. Without his semblance, Grimm couldn't keep up with Ruby. The red clad girl was easily going faster than the Grimm Reaper and was slicing away at his aura. At least she was until Grimm tripped her with the staff of his scythe. Crescent Rose flew out of Ruby's hands as she skidded on the ground, on her face. The hyperactive girl wasn't giving up and went to grab for her scythe. She stopped her movement when a pitch black scythe touched her throat but not enough to draw blood.

"I win" Grimm stated.

Ruby let out a groan as Grimm withdrew his scythe, this is gonna be hell isn't it?

 **So, you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

All of team RWBY was in their dorm room doing their own thing. Blake was reading a book, Weiss was polishing Myrtenaster, Yang was standing in the middle of the room making various punches and jabs at the air while her sister was curled in a ball under the covers of her bed, the feeling of anxiety driving her crazy.

After losing the bet Ruby now had to do anything Grimm said and they never specified how many things. Ruby might be his slave forever now. Her nervousness was interrupted by the ringing of her scroll summoning her to the roof. Oh no, it has begun.

"IIIIIIIIIII gotta go to the bathroom?" Ruby horribly excused as she left her room.

None of her teammates bought that but let it slide. Ruby hesitantly made her way up to the roof where her….well he is her master now. Ruby made her way to the roof where her master was waiting.

"Hi" the Grimm Reaper awkwardly greeted

"You summoned me?" Ruby nervously asked

"Yeah. Don't be nervous" Grimm reassured as he patted the ground next to him, signaling his minion to sit.

Ruby and Grimm sat on the edge of the roof, dangling their legs off the edge.

"So you know what you want?" Ruby asked with the fear in her voice clear.

"Yeah. But it might be too much"

"Well you won fair and square, what do I have to do?" The red clad girl asked the boy in the hood.

"Think you could…"

Ruby gulped in fear as she could have to do anything from dressing as a maid for a week to giving away her precious scythe.

"At least try to be my friend" The cloaked scythe wielder finished.

Ruby started laughing which really offended the other person on the roof. Suddenly the ground ten stories down looked appealing.

"I've been freaking out all week and that's all you wanted" Ruby laughed

The reaper sighed at her not knowing she offended him. Eventually Ruby calmed down and had no idea what to say, she has always been bad at trying to make friends. Usually the friends come to her.

"Sooooooooo, did you make your scythe yourself?"

"Yeah" Grimm replied while trying to be as friendly as he could.

He remembered he should try more than one word answers.

"I made it myself" he finished

"Can I see it?" Ruby squealed

The Grimm Reaper only has one true weakness, only one thing he can't fight against. Cuteness. Just a peek into his room would make anyone laugh at all the cute stuff the dark moody Grimm Reaper owned. Seeing Ruby squeal and look so cute made him give in. Grimm handed Ruby the shotgun he kept in his cloak pocket and watched as she played with it. It took Ruby less than fifteen seconds to figure out how it worked. A shove on the stock had most of the shotgun change into a staff, only the barrel of the gun staying the same. Another press on the end of the staff that didn't have the barrel of a gun on it made a scythe blade pop out. The young girl's eyes sparkled at the shiny black blade.

"Can I keep it?" Ruby squealed

Grimm had to look away so that he wouldn't give in.

"I kinda need that" Grimm chuckled out

With a pout, Ruby handed the Grimm Reaper back his scythe.

"What's it's name?" Ruby asked, chipper as always

"Cold Fury"

"Ooooooooooh" the young girl swooned at the cool name. Pun intended.

Neither of the socially awkward teens knew what to say at this point. Usually they both let someone else take charge of the conversation. They both wished their sisters were here, they're great at talking to people. The two awkward teens just sat there together and stared at the moon and the both had the same thought.

This is gonna be hard.

 **You like?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby was getting worried, really worried. For the past month every morning at eight she would come up to the roof and talk with Grimm before classes started. He's always here early but today he's a half hour late. The young girl pulled out her scroll and tried to send a message to Grimm but was having trouble finding him in the student directory.

The words 'Grimm Reaper' didn't give any results. The young scythe wielder was at a loss, she didn't even know his team.

"Oh idea" Ruby said after minutes of pondering

'Cold Fury' is what Ruby typed in next but her head hung down when no results showed up.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm"

Ruby fell onto her back and her head hung off the edge of the roof. The young girl turned over and her gaze went through a window that had a collapsed cloak wearer on the floor. Ruby rushed to get to that room since it's not like Grimm to be on the floor. She ignored the stares as she ran through the halls and knocked on the door which opened with the force of her knock. The young girl closed the door behind her as she rushed to her friend's side and got on her knees.

"Grimm" Ruby called

No answer. Ruby tried to bring down his hood but he weakly placed his hand on her arm.

"N-No" Grimm moaned

Ruby knew he would be mad later but she needed to help. Ruby took off his hood and was shocked at what she found. Spiked up black hair, piercing pink eyes, and a really really red face. The girl placed her hand on his forehead and he was burning up.

"Oh no" Ruby said to herself in shock

The young girl took off his cloak to help him cool down and thankfully he was wearing clothes under it. That would have been very awkward if he wasn't. He wore a black tank top and sweatpants under his cloak.

"Ugh, you're so heavy" Ruby whinned as she dragged Grimm over to his bed by his arms.

It took Ruby all her strength to put Grimm on his bed which left her panting. Ruby took the moment to look around at Grimm's room and noticed all the cute and fluffy stuff. Ruby tried to hold it back but after five seconds she was rolling on the floor laughing. The dark Grimm Reaper owned so much cute and fluffy stuff. Ruby tried not to noticed the fact that literally everything in the room belonged to him, only him. The young girl was innocent but she knew that the rest of his team had died to Grimm.

"Oh! Sick people like soup" With that Ruby ran into town to get soup.

When Ruby came back she put the container of soup on the bedside table and quickly picked it up when she realized she put it down on a letter. The young girl picked up the letter and then put down the soup. Ruby's curiosity got the best of her and she began to read.

"Hey Sable, been a while. I know why you don't visit anymore and I want you to know I don't blame you. This may be too much to ask but the doctors say that I have a month left, I'd like it if you could be there when I drift away. You don't need to reply to this letter, I know the entire team going out on you has been hard but the other two deserved it. Just remember all the pain and suffering they caused you. No matter what, you were the best leader. I loved the time we shared on team SADE. Love, Sole"

Ruby dropped the letter and ran out of the room. She knew how painful it is to lose a loved one, especially without saying goodbye. Ruby was determined, she's going to force Grimm to see his girlfriend before she dies.

 **Tell me what you thought?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby had no idea where to start and today is the day that Grimm's sister is gonna die, less than twelve hours. Ruby knew that Grimm wouldn't willingly go considering what was said in the letter so what Ruby needed was a way to manipulate him into going to the hospital. Thankfully Ruby knew someone that had plenty of experience manipulating people.

"Hey Weiss, how do I get someone to do something?" Ruby asked her bestie

Weiss was shocked that innocent Ruby Rose was looking to manipulate someone and the pretty words didn't hide it. A devious smile graced the heiress's face, this is a topic of expertise for her.

"There are many ways to go about manipulating someone" Weiss started to explain

"That makes it sound mean" Ruby whinned

"That all depends on how you use it" the heiress defended

"Okay, how do I use it?" Ruby asked in her usual cute and determined fashion

After an hour Ruby was a master at manipulating people and was ready to put her skills to the test. It didn't take Ruby long to find Grimm in the training room destroying holographic Grimm. He stopped and let a Grimm hit him which ended the round when he noticed Ruby came in. Grimm didn't want his only friend to know how savage he can be around Grimm.

"Hey Ruby" Grimm greeted as he stepped off of the training floor

"Hi Grimm" the young girl piped up

The two awkward teens smiled at each other for a while before Ruby put her plan into motion.

"Hey Grimm, can you do me a favor?" Ruby asked innocently

"Sure, w-what is it?" Grimm asked while trying to hide how much Ruby's cuteness was affecting him

"Just follow me" Ruby said as she walked away while teasingly pulling in her finger, signaling Grimm to follow which he did while captivated at what Ruby was doing.

When Ruby turned around she pulled up her hood to hide how much she was blushing. Ruby can't believe she just did that! She isn't Yang! Even so Ruby is determined to see this mission through.

Grimm was mesmerised and followed Ruby without question until twenty minutes later when he realized where they were. The two stood outside the city hospital.

"You saw the letter when I was sick, didn't you?" Grimm asked grimly

"Yeah" Ruby admitted while looking ashamed

An awkward silence hung in the air. Grimm didn't want to yell at Ruby and Ruby didn't want to force Grimm. Ruby decided to tell a story.

"My mom was the greatest mom ever, she could do anything. She was like a best friend and a mom all wrapped into one package. But she was also a huntress and would go on missions a lot. I was only eight when my dad sat me down and told me mom wasn't coming home. I can't even count how long I cried for….The last thing my mom said to me was that she'll see me soon. The point is I never really got to say goodbye, I want you to get that chance Grimm."

By the end of her story Ruby was crying. Painful memories but convincing. Grimm moved his hand halfway between himself and Ruby but let his hand fall. The Reaper didn't want to taint someone as pure and innocent as Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby, for caring"

"Sure, it's what friends are for Grimm" Ruby responded

He hated being called that but he knows he deserves it.

"You can call me Sable if you want, that's my real name" Grimm offered hesitantly

"Alright Sable, come find me at Beacon when you're done" with that Ruby left Sable in front of the hospital.

With a deep breathe Sable walked into the hospital and made his way to room six hundred sixty six. The label next to the door read Argent, Sole. Sable wanted to run when he peaked his head into the room but stayed his ground.

"Hey sis"

 **Are you liking this? I get barely any reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since either of them could remember Sable and Sole Argent had been on their own. The twins had been oppressed for their faunus heritage so any orphanage they went to always had bullying that the caretakers ignored. In some cases the caretakers were the bullies. Actually when it was the caretakers it was more abuse than bullying. Nobody wanted to be their friends because of the second set of retractable razor sharp teeth and the gills on the side of their necks.

The twins don't know if their parents were shark faunus as well. The twins were technically born in the village of Stonewyvren, a all faunus village. One day a large gang of humans came to the village and slaughtered everyone. A passing huntress in a white hood took it upon herself to dig graves for everybody and bury them. Twin cries caught her attention, within one corpse was two babies. There were survivors. The huntress already had a baby girl to raise with her new husband, she couldn't take in two more kids.

The twins were dropped off at an orphanage with a note explaining their circumstances. The note didn't leave a name so Sable had no idea that it was his future best friend's mother that saved him and his sister.

Eventually the twins needed names so they names each other. Their past was shrouded in darkness so they chose names of darkness. Sole and Sable Argent. They chose a last name meaning silver since it shines like the future they wish they had.

The twins owed their lives to that huntress and as such their future career had already been decided. Drifting from orphanage to orphanage for seventeen years taught the twins a simple lesson, only trust each other. Very few people actually care for others. The initiation test at Beacon had the twins paired with each other. Sole's semblance was incredibly strong smell, able to detect scents from miles away. Sable just had to draw a little blood and that drew his twin sister right to him.

The luck of the twins didn't last though given the pair they were stuck with on team SADE. Dandy Kiben and Elec Blue were the two biggest jackasses Sole and Sable ever met. That day Sable and Sole did all the Grimm killing, those two never did a damn thing to help. Those two were parasites.

Sable wanted nothing more than to violently kill them the second they tried to give him a hundred lien in exchange for a hour with his sister's body. He wanted to beat them so bad for thinking his sister is a prostitute but settled with them not telling Sole. Sable's sister doesn't need any more grief. He stayed awake all night every night to make sure the two never tried anything. The team knew one half was going to kill the other one day, they were always fighting each other.

It only took four months for them to finally break apart. The four were trying to win a contest to kill the most Grimm and it did not end well. Elec's aura was down to zero and was about to be attacked by a Beowolf. Instead of trying to block he grabbed Sole and dragged her in front of him to use as a meat shield. Sable's world changed as he turned his head to see his sister's throat get slashed by the claws of a Beowolf. Some of his sister's blood splashed onto his face and turned the vision in his left eye crimson.

Dandy complimented Elec on his quick thinking and that sealed both of their fates. With the help of his semblance Sable took Sole to the hospital in two minutes and ran back to the forest he was previously in.

"You are dead" Sable spoke in a tone that would scare the grim reaper.

Sable impaled a Beowolf on the tip of his scythe and proceeded to cut off it's claws. The two claws were thrown into the throats of his ex-teammates. The blood spewed out from them and Sable watched at they bled to death. Everybody thought that it was a Beowolf that killed those two, not their leader.

Now Sable faces his twin sister, he knows she wouldn't want him to kill. Sable is gonna hide that guilt as much as he can.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey sis" Sable greeted

"Hey bro" Sole replied weakly

Sole was hooked up to a lot of machines that prolonged her life. The most noticeable one connected to her throat which made her able to breathe. It hurt Sable to see his precious sister like this, she's the only person he has in the world and she has less than an hour to live. The male twin sat down in the bedside chair and ran his thumb across his sister's left hand.

"How ya doin kiddo?" Sable asked his precious sister

"You're barely older than me" Sole rebutted

The Grimm Reaper just smiled at his poor little sister. Sole is all Sable has and he's about to lose her, he might as well tell her good news.

"I made a friend" Sable stated

Sole looked as happy as somebody knocking on death's door can be.

"What's their name?"

Sable brought down his hood and answered.

"Ruby Rose"

"THE Ruby Rose?!" Sable demanded to know weakly

Immediately Sable asked Ruby to come to the hospital and go to the room he was currently in over his scroll. He only just now remembered how during their brief time at Beacon, Sole had wanted to be just like Ruby. Ruby was Sole's idol.

The hospitalized girl was ecstatic when Ruby stepped into the room.

"Um, hey. I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you"

Sole had been too shy to approach Ruby during her time at Beacon but people often are brave in their last moments.

"I'm, Sole"

It hurt Ruby a little to see someone this weak.

"Thanks Ruby, take this" Sole weakly offered Ruby a piece of paper

The piece of paper detailed everything someone could know about Sable minus stuff that's too personal.

"I'm glad...Sable has a...girlfriend like you" Sole dashingly spoke.

A lot of different emotions filled the room. Embarrassment, depression, sadness, desire, denial, grief, sympathy, the list could go on but the life of Sole Argent can't.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry** **I'm sorry**

Yang has been suspicious for months now. Ruby has been sneaking out a lot and has been hiding something big. All signs of having a boyfriend. Yang would kill the bastard that dared to corrupt her precious baby sister. The blonde was planning out her manhunt on the fucker when her plans got moved up. Ruby came out of the bathroom wearing a pretty black dress.

"Going somewhere?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I just dressed up in this awful thing for the fun of it" Ruby joked,

"And where could you possibly be off to?" Weiss questioned,

"Pass!" Ruby dodged and ran out of the room, stumbling in her heels.

Yang pushed off of her bunk and landed on the ground below, intent on following her sister. To her surprise the other two members of the team were getting ready to go with her given the telescope Blake had.

"You two are actually gonna help me stalk Ruby?" Yang asked especially doubting Weiss.

"I REFUSE to let some ruffian tarnish the good name that this team has built up!" The Heiress declared,

"That's Weiss for she's curious." Blake translated,

"Hey!"

"Fight later, we're gonna lose her!" Yang rushed and the three left the room.

They stealthily made it onto the airship that was taking Ruby and Sable down to Vale. The group of stalkers snuck to the very back which was far away from the two being stalked who sat at the front.

"Something wrong?" Sable asked noticing Ruby acting a bit weird.

"Yeah, just feels like someone's watching us" Ruby awkwardly responded

"Probably just because you're wearing a dress" The Grimm Reaper reassured.

He said was wearing a dressy shirt but didn't draw nearly as much attention as Ruby.

In the back of the ship the three girl acquired their target. WBY glared at him so hard they almost forgot to get off of the ship. The trio stealthily followed the pair to their destination.

Vale Huntsman and Huntress Cemetery. So many die that a special cemetery was made just for them, including those in training.

And now the stalkers were spying on a funeral. That made them feel bad but not enough to stop their mission. It was a funeral, not a date. During the entire funeral Ruby held Sable's hand, giving him the strength he needed just to get through this. For once he wasn't alone but no girl deserves his baggage.

After what felt like an eternity for Sable the funeral ended. He along with Ruby didn't know they were being followed as the went back to Beacon on the airship and separated when they arrived on campus.

The three stalkers were going to confront Sable but he started to go into the Emerald Forest.

"After him" Weiss ordered and the three girls dove into a bush.

The bush was lifted up and all that was visible was three sets of legs as they followed Sable. Halfway through the walk Sable suddenly stopped which caused the girls to duck which left the bush shrouding them on the forest floor. To Sable something was suspicious about the random bush that wasn't there when he walked by. Just to be safe he pulled out his shotgun and pulled the trigger. Huh, nobody jumping out or anything. Maybe Sable just didn't notice it? Or maybe Weiss summoned a hand that grabbed all the pellets in mid air.

"Nice save" Blake whispered

Sable walked for a while longer before he finally thought it was safe to let loose and let loose he did. Cold Fury's blade popped into a tree which let delicious pink sap flow out of it, attracting Grimm. Most Huntsman and Huntresses killed Grimm and then that was it, just getting the job done. Sable Argent is different, he's called the Grimm Reaper for a reason. Sable's teeth withdrew and razor sharp counterparts took their place. Sable threw his hood up before going to work. Sable moved fast and made limbs fly everywhere while he laughed maniacally. The three girls hiding in the bush were horrified at the sight. To finish his concert of slaughter, Sable threw a Beowolf into the air and held his scythe above his head, spinning it while using his semblance which made it spin like a rotor. It's possible that some would have pity for the Beowolf that was turned into paper thin slices of meat.

Yang, Blake, and Weiss all silently agreed on one thing as they sat in the bush horrified by this demon. The sharp teeth, hood, and scythe didn't help at all. Ruby can never see him again.


	8. Chapter 8

After the revelation about Sable's true nature yesterday team RWBY sat in their room having "the talk"

"Soooooo, where to start?" Yang questioned aloud

"Your friend Sable is a terrible person" Weiss bluntly stated

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang yelled

Of course Ruby defended Sable but after ten minutes irreparable damage was done.

"I hate you!" Ruby yelled and ran out the room ending the argument.

The fight has left both Ruby and Yang crying, Blake smiling while trying to comfort Yang, and Weiss staring at the floor.

Ruby knew that Sable's room was somewhere on the sixth floor of the dormitory but in her state she couldn't remember the room number. A couple of minutes at glancing at either side of the wall and walking had Ruby stand in front of room sixty six. Ruby gently knocked on the door. No response. Ruby knocked on the door harder which made it open to reveal a room shrouded in darkness.

"Sable?"

Ruby's call was met with a groan from one of the two beds.

"He's still sleeping? It's three already" Ruby asked to herself forgetting how sad she was before

Ruby gently nudged Sable to try and get him to wake up but it didn't work. She continued this for five minutes before decided to punch him awake. It still didn't work. A minute after Ruby gave up Sable woke up sniffing. He smells blood. Sable's inner Faunus is taking over. Sable can't resist the smell of blood and usually drinks it. Unfortunately the blood was coming from between Ruby's legs. Right now Ruby could see Sable's shark teeth through his open mouth while he panted, trying to hold back. He was failing and Ruby got scared because she put two and two together. Before Ruby could react Sable tackled her to the ground and had his hands on the hem of her combat skirt.

"Sable!" Ruby yelled while trying to push the shark faunus away, blushing all the while

One of Ruby's nails cut Sable under his left eye and blood flowed down. The second the blood entered Sable's mouth he snapped out of his blood daze. Sable first noticed that he has Ruby pinned down beneath him, the next thing he noticed was that his hands were placed on the hem of her skirt. Sable used his semblance to get to the other side of the room and started to apologize at light speed. It took ten minutes for him to finally shut up.

"You done?" Ruby asked

"Yeah. So how can I make it up to you?"

Ruby thought for a minute before coming up with her answer "Can I stay here for a while?" she asked while gesturing to Sole's vacant bed. The bed Sole will never use again.

Sable started to laugh loudly. The girl he almost sexually assault due to animal instincts is asking to stay in his room.

"Sure if that's what you want" he said between laughs

"Hey! What's so funny?" Ruby asked

"Nothing" Sable replied as he ruffled her hair which irritated Ruby

'Damn it she's cute' Sable thought to himself.

It's too bad that Sable wasn't there for the fight between RWBY since Ruby had let something rather important slip out. While trying to defend Sable, Ruby accidentally admitted to having a crush on the shark Faunus.

That's the reason Ruby's overprotective sister is knocking on the door, almost breaking it down.

"Give me my sister psycho!" Yang yelled

"Fight with your friends?" Sable asked sweetly

"Yeah" just answering hurt Ruby as she looked down.

A sketchbook was tossed into Ruby's lap. It was Sable's.

"Take that and head to student parking, look for the car that looks like a shark" Sable instructed

"Okay, but how do I get last Yang?" Ruby asked and was swiftly answered when Sable pushed her out the window and turned around to deal with this problem.

Sable's had a rough time lately so he decided to have some fun.

"Ohhh Ruby, oh ohh ohhhhh yes, more" Sable moaned

Yang had to get past the shock and flames erupted around her as she punched the door into splinters. On the other side Sable sat on the edge of his bed with one leg crossed over the other.

"Hello" he waved with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face.

Yang hated being tricked so she swung at Sable which he dodged none too soon.

"You said something that upset my friend so we're gonna go away for a while. Don't worry she'll be safe blah blah blah" Sable explained

Yang grabbed Sable by the cloak and said "My sister isn't going anywhere with a psycho like you"

Sable slipped out of his cloak which Yang was holding and replied "Yeah no." With that, he activated his semblance and sped off to his car.

In the car Ruby was nervous knowing that Yang wasn't going to give up so easily. The leader decided to calm herself by flipping through the book Sable had handed her. Upon looking at the first page she could tell it was a sketchbook and that Sable was an amazing artist. The pictures were amazingly detailed to the point they were almost lifelike. The first page was a picture of Sable's twin sister, Sole.

"Wow, she's really really pretty." Ruby said in amazement.

Sable was a natural beauty and had plenty of guys flirt with her and even some girls despite the fact that she's a faunus which Sole was always open about but helped Sable hide his heritage.

The following pages varied, some were drawings of Sole, some were random things like trees or trash cans. Ruby was now on the last five drawn pages. When Ruby turned to the first one she gasped. Ruby never thought she could look that pretty. The young girl carefully ripped out the picture of herself, she just had to have it. As Ruby was tearing the last bit she messed up and left a chunk of paper as she saw the next picture.

Ruby was sitting on Sable's lap. The picture after that had Sable hugging Ruby. The one after that had Ruby and Sable sleeping in the same bed. The second to last picture was Sable and Ruby sitting on a park bench while Sable wrapped his arm around Ruby's waist and Ruby rested her head on Sable's shoulder. The last picture in Sable's sketchbook was a sight that made Ruby blush harder than ever. Sable was kissing Ruby and she was kissing back.

'Oh my god does he like me back?!' Ruby squealed through her shut lips

Fast approaching footsteps had Ruby fling the sketchbook into the backseat of the car and hid the picture of her inside her pocket. The driver quickly got in the car and took off without a word. Once they were out of Vale, Sable finally spoke after seeing Ruby's troubled expression.

"So, you hanging in there?"

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled in shock as she was torn from the middle of an internal rant

Ruby could tell that Sable wasn't buying it. Sable drove with his left hand while his right was on the rest in the middle of the car.

'Okay Ruby you can do this.' she thought to herself

Nervously, slowly, and afraid Ruby placed her hand on top of Sable's which made his heart jump and gave him hope.

'Oh my god does she like me back?!' He thought,

They both had big smiles on their faces as they drove to the only thing that Sable owns. The Argent beachside mansion left to him by his parents. Once he turned fifteen both he and Sole were given the mansion and have lived there since. After a three hour fun filled ride Ruby's eyes laid on the mansion. Ruby took a huge gasp as she finally put two and two together.

The Argents have been a famous Hunter family for hundreds of years and Ruby recognized the mansion that has been in their family for all those years. Now Ruby had a huge crush on the successor of the family.

"Hellhole sweet hellhole..." Sable joked,

Sable had to continue talking at the look of concern on Ruby's face.

"I'm kidding. It's just dusty."

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, she doesn't want anything bad happening to Sable. The shark pressed a button in the car and the gates opened granting the two access. This is gonna be fun.

 **I'm sorry**


End file.
